The Next in Line
by TwixPlays
Summary: Be along side our main character, Chase, as he goes on a journey to 'relive' his life again while still being the ripe age of 20. This story is going to encounter a lot of emotions (I hope) so enjoy the rollarcoaster.
1. Try Something New

**Hiya everyone and it seems you have made it to one of my fanfictions. This particular one is new and fresh from my mind with lots of music to help it. If you read "Over Time," then that story might lay to waste, because I kind of lost inspiration on that story line. I have ideas but I don't really want to waste any more on that if I bored of the story. If you want to see more of it though, then tell me and I'll work something out. Reason why I'm creating this fanfiction is because I love writing stories on a topic I love. I hope you guys stay with me on this story and here we go.**

 **Overwatch: The Next in Line**

 **Chapter 1: Try Something New**

 _Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Ugh, shut up already." I hate getting up in the morning. I find it hard for me to force myself up from my slumber and go to work. Get up, drive to work, and come home. I've been doing that same process for five years now and I'm about done with it.

From my eyes, the place at where I work is bland and boring. Nothing happens but the occasional boss coming in to tell us what we have to do. What do I do? I sit around and type whatever onto a screen for money. Its sounds easy, but not when you are doing it for eight hours a day with people you don't have a good connection with. In fact, almost everyone here is usually tired or frustrated, but one day I'm going to just take a day off and go outside, I feel like that would be nice for me. Today is that day.

Birds chirping from the green trees, the breeze slightly whistling on this warm summer day, and enjoying a nice treat to settle me down for all the pain I've been through, all in the place I call home, London. It was perfect, well almost perfect. Leaning back on the bench finishing my snack, I was staring into the sky until a man plopped down right next to me, breaking my trance.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"Ugh…yeah." Sitting up and crumpling the wrapper in my hand, I didn't really like making conversation with one person, I have to be in a group if I want to be social with other people, it's just me. I'm just awkward and can't bring up a topic but when two or more people are with me, I go all out in talking, except if I know them very well.

"How long have you been here?" Staring at the wrapper in my hand, he was curious and looked around quickly.

"Since I was a lad." Cocking my head to the side a little in response.

"You enjoy your time here?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"It's nothing, just like meeting new people. I got to go, nice to meet you." The man stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder, grinning slightly at me, tipping his black top hat. I looked away when a folding paper glided to the ground.

"Sir, you dropped this." Tapping him on the shoulder he turned around and had a smug grin.

"Thank you but you keep it, it's meant for you. I heard around town that you like adventures. I like them, there exciting and fun. There is so many to meet and so much to do, it's like living another life." And with that, he left. He looked like a millionaire, with his suit and cane in hand.

"So this is for me huh." Whispering to myself, I unfolded the paper and held it out in front of me.

 _Chase, meet me at your old high school, tonight at 10 p.m. sharp. Don't skip this, it's important._

"Lovely." I folded the paper back up and stuck it into my pocket and started to walk around town, searching for something to do. Being here all your life can make your home very boring sometimes. I've through every inch and cranny of this place. I need a real vacation. Like a two week vacation to some exotic place like Gibraltar or Jamaica.

I walked around when I saw it. Entering a pub by the name of "Ye Olde Cheshire Cheese." This place was a classic to me back then. I used to come to place all the time to get the same thing every time, so many times that the guy who works there knows what to get me, it's like a tradition now. "London Pride?"

"You know me." I took my seat and waved to people who greeted me, some of the people here are some of my best friends. The atmosphere is always amazing and the people are very friendly. Beers lined the walls and the wood really solidified its place in history.

"So what brings you here on this bright day?" Waving his hand around the place like the sky was right there.

"Eh just relaxing, took a day off work and wanted to walk around. But since you asked me." Reaching to my back pocket, I took out the sheet of paper. "What do you make of this Johnny?"

Cleaning his hands on his apron, he took the note, read it, and looked up, "Looks like you got yourself a date." Chuckling after his response, he flinched back as I threw a wad of paper at him. "But for real, I think you're being dragged into something that you don't want to be in. In my opinion, don't go."

"Well I just can't go, plus this old guy told me it's meant for me and I can live another life." Mimicking his voice. We both laughed and I took a swig, I love this place.

 _Ring_

"Alright, let me hook up this cutie over here." Elbowing me on my arm.

"Whatever." As he walked over, I looked to see a young lady, in her what looked like her young twenties. She had spiked, brunette hair, an orange tank-top shirt with shorts on. She looked pretty cute and I guess I like to stare as well, a lot. She looked over my way and caught me staring at her, I tried to play it off and started to look out the window. My cheeks started to get red as I took another sip. She giggled, waving her hand over her mouth, drinking from her cup.

"Hey, you got a girl to laugh, congrats." The man walking back.

"I am the funny type." Pretending to fix my imaginary suit. "You know her name by chance."

"Names Lena. Lena Oxton. Get this, apparently she is one of the best pilots ever. So good that she is in the royal air force but recently she got offered to work for this military-type thing called 'Overwatch." Putting both hands on the counter and leaning into to talk to me.

"Really?" Sneaking another peek at her. "Doesn't she weigh like ten pounds?" Leaning in to make sure she didn't hear me.

"Funny, she's light and short so I don't know, but she's only twenty-one. Right in your line of sight. Here I'll go get her for you."

"NO wait!" I tried to grab his arm but I missed. I looked over to see a finger pointed at me and the girl looked at me, hearing a faint, "Alright."

"Hiya!" Almost falling back, its like she appeared right next to me, hand in front of me.

"Hello." Shaking her hand, I looked at John and mouthed an _f*ck you_ but he only smiled and went into the back of the brewery. "What's your name?"

"Chase. Chase Tucker."

"Alright Tucker, you want to explain those?" Pointing at my eyes, I stared right back at her finger.

"Ugh…I…was…just…"

"I'm just playing with you." Snickering, trying to catch her breath.

I could only let air come out of my nose, trying to laugh. "You born here too?" I asked.

"Born and raised, how about you?"

"Same."

"You like it here?" Turning her body towards me.

"Absolutely, I love everything that this place has to offer. I heard you're a good pilot."

"Thee best pilot ever. Not to mention one of the youngest." Jumping in her seat and pointing her thumb towards herself showing a lot of pride, clearly hyper.

"Hmm…"

"Got a problem Tuck?" Cocking her head slightly.

"It's just that you're so small, how do you not pass out or something."

"A lot of enduren-"Her pocket vibrated and she picked up her phone. I tried not be nosy and listen in She turned around to make the call private but it was hard because she was very loud. "UGHH, do I have too?"

"Why not? You're going to meet someone new, hopefully a guy so you can calm down and stop bugging me." The man on the line responded.

"But you're fun to mess around with."

"Just go, okay? For me this time."

"Alright, but you owe me." Lena said pointing to nothing.

"I owe you nothing." Then the line cut and she slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Sounds like you're the energetic type."

"Bing-O. I better get going, have some stuff to do. Call me some time." Handing me her number she was off, sprinting out the door.

"That was interesting." I turned around and saw John at the door, a big smile over his face.

"MY MAIN MAN. How did it go?" He walked up to me, hands on hips.

"It went well." I took another sip, finishing my brew, setting the glass grabbed it and went to the sink to wash it behind the counter.

"It went well." Mimicking my voice like I was stupid while waving the glass and rag in the air. "C'mon man, give me details, what happened?"

"We talked and stuff happened."

"You're boring, you know that?" Shoving the rag into my chest.

"Okay fine, we talked but she had to go. But I did get this." Waving the number at him.

"That's my boy. You going to call her?"

"Duh, you think that I would give her up?"

"Yeah, you gave up with the last girl." Giving me a dirty look.

"Because she didn't look like someone I would be with. Plus you did the same exact thing with her like you did her." Pointing at the door.

"I'm just trying to help you out."

"You don't have a girlfriend either don't you?" Questioning him.

"It don't matter about me, I trying to hook you up." Shrugging his shoulders.

"I respect that. Yo, I got to run, going to chill at my place before I have to go to the meeting thing." I stood up and gave him a fist bump.

"Alright man, have fun." I opened the door before he yelled something. "But next time you come here, you better have that young lady under your arms."

"Okay!" I yelled back, laughing at myself a little.

The walk back was silent. I lived in a enormous gray building on a corner. This was basically in the center of town and almost everything that had to do with events, I could watch from my window above. I could see the world countryside. Opening the glass door I was greeted with a smiling lady who welcomed my back. I only grinned back and made my way up the elevator, listening to the music it had to offer. Unlocking the door to my flat, I jumped on the bed. I turned on the T.V. and laid back. I tried to stay awake but my eyes started to get heavy but I gave up trying to stop it, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

"Murgh." Sitting up I looked outside. The night filled the sky with the lights of signs and brightness took over the scene. I whipped the blanket off my and sat on the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time, 9:50. "I better get going." I slipped on jeans and a shirt and put on my hoodie and went on my way. Luckily my old school wasn't far from home so I could walk there in about ten minutes. "I'll be back." Laying my hand on the door and locking it.

The walk there was peaceful. The street lights, showed me the path to my destination, and in no time I was there. I rounded the corner to see a small figure huddled up in the corner of the door way, anxiously looking around.

"I was called here. Are you the person I should meet wi- Lena?"

"Oh it's you again." Giving me a hug and looked back at me. "And yes I am the person you should meet with. Come with me, we have some things to talk about."

We walked in silently, but that was short lived. "I was listening in on your conversation with your friend and he happened to mention Overwatch, is that right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you know about the tragedies happening around the world, I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, maybe join in?" Grabbing my arm.

"Joining the military, I'm A-Okay. I'd rather sit at a computer plus I don't have any special powers, I'm just your average Joe." I put my hands up in defense.

"C'mon, I thought you liked adventures?" She slapping my shoulder, her cheeks slightly puffing up in frustration.

"I do, it's just I don't want to die doing so."

"You won't, don't worry, if I have to baby sit you the whole time, I will and believe me when I say that."

"I'll think about it. Just give me some time."

"Well I need to know by tomorrow because that's when I leave to go back." Lena said looking at me, walking backwards.

"Alright, tomorrow it is. I'll have to quit my job though."

"That's okay. What do you even do plus you saying that you don't have fun with me?!" Smiling, she started bouncing.

"I type..." I cleared my voice, fixing my shirt I talked again. "...important information for very important people." She put her hands on her hips and gave me a funny look. "Okay, I just type on documents but that doesn't mean its not important."

"Hah! I think its better to get out more and protect people if you ask me."

"Well, its enjoyable but I think its better to not put your life at risk." Responding with a confident response.

"I think its better to take risks in life." Blinking her eyes, she got me there. "See?"

"Touche." I started to walk slower. "So...you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Nah, I can't find anyone I truly like. But he'll come around, I can feel it, you know?"

"Yeah." I started to blush. I started to think that maybe _I could be that guy. What am I saying? She probably is meeting with someone right after or something. I think its safe to not go after her._ "So I'll give you my answer tomorrow I guess."

"Better be a yes you bum." She giggled and hugged me before sprinting off.

"Kiss it." I chuckled and started to walk home. _Joining Overwatch and leaving all this. I mean I do like adventures and she is pretty cute and she'd probably be by my side, giving me a tour, that'd be nice. I need to talk to John first, he'll know what to say. I hope."_

 **Tada, I hope that this chapter was good. Please give me a review, good or bad, it'll help either way. I'm trying to go for a more emotional/powerful, description type story, trying to get you readers to connect with Chase here. I would think this chapter was slow but I tried to add some moments where you would giggle a little. Trying to do that as well, add some cute/funny moments here and there. See you in the next chapter.**

 **-Twix**


	2. Make Every Second Count

**Hello again and welcome back to another chapter of "The Next in Line!" I hope you enjoyed that set up chapter because I'm going to try to make this chapter a little unexpected and not as cliché. In the last chapter, in my mind I wanted you to think that Chase liked Lena but she didn't really like him as much as you would of thought even though she gave him her number. I wanted to use her personality for my use by saying she likes everyone's she meets because she is a talk able/lovable person, meaning she makes friends easy. Even though it may of seemed that she liked Chase first meeting him, if wasn't, trying to make this not as cliché as much. So if you didn't get that message, I'm sorry I might have wrote it the wrong way, but try to get that image in your mind. But enough ranting, on to the chapter!**

 **P.S. Don't expect all pieces of the lore to be in this chapter. I want to change it around a little**

 **Chapter 2: Make Every Second Count**

 **Third P.O.V**

 _Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The whipping of the blanket off Chase was the only sound to fill the silent atmosphere in the early morning of London. The young man sat on the edge of the soft mattress rubbing his eyes, standing up stretching and making a unusual noise, making him stomach extend outward, leaning backwards. His flat was an alright size for a flat. One bathroom with a bath shower mix, a sink, and a mirror that was tight spaced. The living room and bedroom was incorporated into one area. The bed was the main place to sit with a love couch adjacent to it and a lamp on a small dresser opposite. A T.V. stared back at the bed with its blank screen, sitting on top of another dress, a bigger, brown-shaded one. There were some luxury's that filled the room put in completely random spots. The final thing was his own personal closet, filled with all of his clothes, shoes, and various clothing items. The floor was a blue green color, a soft material making it a carpet.

"I need coffee." Chase grunted as he went over to make a cup while turning on the T.V. Switching through channels, a news channel caught his eye. A female reporter stood in front of a white, government type building with security guards around it.

 _"_ _I am standing in front of one of the most important decisions that the world is about to hear. In just a few minutes, a decision will be made on we are going to do with a terrorist by the name of the Black-Men. These individuals have terrified and harmed many people and are one of the biggest groups to ever be caught and interrogated."_

"Every day, there is something about terrorist or guns and all those facts on deaths and what not. It's repetitive and stupid how we are waiting so long to just go and take them out. Like what are we waiting for?" His voice rose, standing up in frustration. _Ding…_ walking to the machine he poured himself a cup and sat back down to watch some more of the news. Finishing his drink, he sat up to get dressed, wearing jeans with a white shirt and an orange jacket to cover him up. _I got to go talk to Johnny._ Practically running to the store, he saw the brewery surrounded by people. The security guards and yellow tape barricaded the front door as the sounds of sirens from police cars and ambulances ringed as loud as can be. " _No…no…no…no…"_ Pushing people out of his way, he came to face to face with the slightly open door.

"Please step back sir." The guard put his hand on Chase's chest and pushed him back.

"What happened? Let me get in." Attempting to shove his way through, two separate guards heaved him up and set him farther from the line, making the crowd back away, like a ripple in the water.

"Sir, you cannot enter here, it is restricted. I recommend you turn around before we have a problem." Coming right up to his face and telling him sternly. "A man was shot in there, we have yet to come up with a name but we are figuring that out as we speak."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, brown hair, he was the owner of the place, that's all we have." His voice started to mute when Chase heard, _owner._ Tears started to well up as he turned to run away from the site. The sound of the sirens dimmed as he was pulling his hood up, he sprinted and didn't look back.

"So what happened exactly?" The psychologist asked, as she flipped through her papers.

"I lost a." Clearing his throat he started again. "A great friend and I don't know who to turn to."

"Turn to for what exactly?"

"Well, I was asked to join this military group and I didn't know who to ask when I found out." His hand came up to his mouth as his face started to get red.

"You know, I had a similar case." Taking off her glasses and setting them down on the chart, staring out of the window. "I had a friend I cared about very much, then one day when we were hanging out, a man in a black attire came up and grabbed my friend. I remember he said _you're coming with me._ I never saw him since until a month ago with they announced the death of him, Buck, suddenly passed unexpectedly. They made this into a worldwide cry as many people mourned for his death. But I keep moving, even in the dark times. Sometimes things don't work out like they seem, but I got to keep moving forward and accomplishing my dreams. If I remember anything about Buck, it's that when I was determined he was too. He was always right but my side. So my answer to you is, is fighting for what's right your dream? Is protecting lives you destiny? Ask yourself these questions and you will come up with an answer that is satisfying."

"Hmm…" Listening to the story closely, mind going numb, trying not to think about the depressing facts.

"Stay as long as you want, I'm going to leave you with that. I got to go to another patient." Hearing her heals click as she slowly closed the door, giving time for Chase to think about the questions. He let out a cry before slamming his feet on the ground

"I need to do this. For me and for everyone else. I need to. This has to be my destiny." Anxiously walking back and forth in front of a store, with people giving him funny looks. Chase took a deep breath and put in the number that Lena gave him and put the phone up to his head. "Hello?"

" _Hello Chase, how's it hanging_?" He heard her stop from what sounded like running, shorts breaths following.

"Yeah, about the… offer for the group." _Yeah?_ "I'd like to join, if that's okay with you."

"Eeee! That's perfect! I meet you around in an hour at the same place. Bring your stuff because you aren't going to see this place for a long time. You don't sound happy, you okay?" She was laughing but stopped asking in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clearing his throat, lying through his teeth.

"Whatever you say, I'll see around then. Remember to bring you stuff!" Her energy was contagious, it made him more inspired to join even more. He never had as much motivation to leave home ever.

"Alright see you around." He hung up as he walked home. "What do I need?" Taking his backpack and setting it up on his bed. "Clothes…shoes…uh…Flag, got to show that British pride right? Ah, pictures." Picking the pictures up one by one he slowly picked up one with John and him smiling, holding a thumbs up to the camera, a slight glare shining on the wall. "Okay I'm ready." Opening the door and locking it right after, "I'll be back. I promise." He walked out of the building looking up at the sky that was shining right back at him. "Here we go, this is for you John." Bumping his chest, pointing up to the sky, a tear of joy let loose. Chase let out a light breath before walking to where they meet the night before.

Chase walked up to the school with one person in front of it. Lena. She was on her phone, scrolling through something, swiping up with her finger. "Yo Lena." Looking up from the display, she looked up with optimism. The air blew across both faces but that didn't bother them. Today was beautiful.

"You ready?" She asked. Lena was wearing casual cloths consisting of jeans and a white shirt, a brown leather jacket covering it. A small pack lying on the ground was all she needed.

"Yeah." They walked in silence as Chase went to his phone. The cheerful Brit stuck her hands in her pockets and breathed heavily as the two kept walking on the sidewalk.

Lena, breaking the silence, practically shouted at Chase. "You excited Chase? You are going to be in an entirely new environment! You're going to love it!" Pushing Chase a little, causing him to chuckle.

"I guess I'm a little excited." He put his phone away, staring the opposite from Lena's look.

" _I guess I'm a little excited_ , what? You sound like Jack right now!"

"Who?" Chase said questioning her.

"He's a grumpy kitty. Our leader. He doesn't enjoy anything but success in his work. Also don't get on his nerves, he'll hate you very much." Lena responded, pulling her backpack on back.

"So I guess he hates you?" Laughing a little, she only huffed in response.

"How rude! Plus I think he likes me for the work I put in." Cocking her head a little in saying this, crossing her arms, her cheeks puffed up, he noticed this.

Chase didn't know why it was so funny but when Lena's cheeks became bloated, he started dying of laughter. "Do you cheeks always do that when you mad?" Saying each word individually because he couldn't breathe.

"Humph."

"I'm only playing, but you're cute when you get mad you know that?" Putting his hand on her shoulder she giggled a little. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Well, we need no one see us when we take off so, we are taking a plane to get to the base."

"Who's flying?"

"Thee one and only." She pointed to herself, showing pride.

"Oh boy." Saying this under his breath they continued to walk until til they were met with a small area surrounded by foliage and trees. "So where is the plane?"

"Right there." She pointed uncloaking it, revealing its position. "Get in, we have a long ride ahead of us." A door flung open which revealing a couch rounding the back of the plane, small compartments were overhead. After getting in and settling down, they took off. The grass blew out and the leaves were blown away as the jet took off, taking off to the sky. After about ten minutes of flying in the air, putting the plane on auto pilot, Lena and Chase walked to the back part of the plane.

"Lena you should get some sleep, you need that energy for later." Sitting down in a chair while she sat adjacent from him.

"I'm not even tired though." Confident in her answer.

Staring out the window, Chase looked down at the landscape of water, the sun glistening off it. His trance was broken when he heard a small noise. He looked over at Lena. Her head was leaning back on the small head cushion the plane provided, her tongue falling to the side of her mouth, a small stand of saliva falling. Silent snores came from her as Chase just shook his head and tucked in his seat, closing his eyes. _I feel different today. Whether it be I grew out of my awkwardness in less than a day or I am feeling happier. Whatever it is, I want to continue to have this feeling._

 **Another chapter down! Thank you to anyone who has followed or left a review, it really means the world to me! I love to have feedback on how you think my story. I'll see you in the next chapter. (Going to try to make an exciting chapter, so look out)**

 **-Twix**


	3. Some Rookies Are Heroes in the Making

**Welcome to another installment of "The Next in Line!" Thank you to all the recent support on the story, and to Anon, I have added the OC tag to this story so thank you for telling me to do that. Anyways, I have debated to do this story or "Over Time" and I have chosen this one to do first, so be on the lookout for another OT chapter hopefully soon. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 3: Some Rookies Are Heroes in the Making**

 **Third P.O.V**

"… _wake up…hey…wake up…_ WAKE UP!"

"Ugh, what?" Lena was shaking his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up.

"We're here."

"Here where?" Chase slurred, still drowsy from just waking up. Lena pointed out the window on the door and it showed a beautiful, enormous rock, surrounded by the silent flowing of water from the sea. It was peaceful, white birds were flying in packs and the sun was emerging from the horizon. "Whoa, where are we?"

"We, my friend, are landing in Gibraltar, one of many watch-points Overwatch has." Chase's face was stuck to the glass, his eyes glued to the passing scene, slowly coming closer to him. The ship slowly landed on the peaceful ground. In front of the ship, was a base, too big to see all in one look. _Poof!_ The door slowly opened, smoke appearing and the glare of the sun got into both of their eyes, their hands shielding them. Two figures emerged as Chase and Lena shuffled forward, planting their feet on solid ground.

"Welcome…To Gibraltar." The blond haired man stepped forward, spreading his arms out, gesturing to the base behind him, next to him, another blond haired individual, in white apparel. "Lena and you, come with me." Pointing at Chase the four, walked to the center of the base, the buildings towering over them with ease.

 **First P.O.V**

A group was already centered there, what looked to be the whole base, of countless agents, talking to each other about what they did today or plans for the future. They were all in a gray, black, and orange uniform. "Attention!" A man shouted, everyone ran into to line. I somehow ended in the front, right in front of the little ledge where the man shouted. Three individuals where standing on top of this ledge, the two I just met and an ape. "I understand that today has been a boring a day but there is something that we like to announce. We have a new agent to add to the family." His hand pointed my way. "I'll introduce myself. My name is Jack Morrison, but you will refer to me as Sir or Commander. This is Mercy, and Winston. There are more agents, obviously, but you will meet them in due time." I only saluted when he said that. "Lena!" Out of nowhere, the lady was right at his side, almost appearing, hand on his shoulder, Jack flinched back in shock, brushing himself off. "Show…." "Chase." I spoke aloud, _I forgot to mention my name._ "Chase around base."

"Okay." Hopping off the ledge, she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of line, dragging me around pointing to everything with a little description. "That's where you eat….That is where you train….There's storage, it's boring in there…Up in that tall building is where all the communication goes on….There is where you sleep….and in your case….over there is where you will be learning from teachers and such...Got it?"

"Uh, sure, but how do I remember all of this? Don't you have a map or something?"

"Nooo, but you'll remember eventually. Anymore questions, love?"

"Yeah, I have to go to school again?" My mind was confused, I, in a way, knew how to shoot a gun.

"Well, kind of, there is where you will get your lesson and homework and it's your job to find an instructor to help you complete it. Like learn self-defense basics, you will find a teacher in there." Pointing in the opposite direction.

"Does everyone have to do this?"

"Well not the ones who graduated it already." " _LENA, REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY."_ "But they still do get in trouble, see you around! Remember, go to the lesson building first and find a teacher!" She spoke this speedily as she ran away quickly.

"Hello?" Peeking into the room, I saw a small office, a desk with a name plaque right in front of me.

"Hello my friend! Come in, come in! My name is Reinhardt Wilhelm and yours?

"Chase Tucker." I put my small hand up to his gigantic one. He was huge and I mean huge. He was buff and look like he could crush anyone in his path, put that in a man with what at first seemed like a soft heart. "I was told I needed to get an assignment here?"

"YES YES!" Walking back to his small wooden desk he pulled out a piece of paper. "Here you are, report to Genji, the building right next to us. Be careful though, he has tendencies too test recruits."

"Okay." I pulled the paper up to my face reading it while walking: _Learn basic defense and attack moves._ "Here we go." I entered the building and was met with a silent area. A dim light was the only source of brightness. The floor with wood, a ledge surrounded the middle where a carpet and pillows sit on top of it. A figure sat down in the middle, meditating. I slowly walked down the three steps and slowly approached the figure. "JESUS!" A sword was put up to my neck, the paper slowly dropping down to my ground.

"Ha Ha! Too slow, just like everyone else. The name is Genji. What are you here for?" Putting his sword back in his sheath.

"Chase. I have to learn self-defense." I hastily said, my voice crackling a little, still in fear.

"Ah, well there isn't much to learn but in this topic but I could show you the ropes. Hands up!" The next hour consisted of me getting pummeled constantly and thrown on the ground when he picked me up and told me to get to rest. My first day would be over.

I walked back to barracks and entered with a warm greeting from the lady at the desk. "Chase Tucker. I'm here to sign in for a room." I laid on the edge of the desk, looking at her.

"Ah Chase, let's see here." Turning to her computer, she started typing. "You have room 213. Here you are. How are you liking it here?" Turning back to me, standing up with a curious face."

"It's cool, love the scenery."

"Yeah, it's lovely."

Walking up to my room, I entered the second floor. If not one, it looked exactly like a flat or a hotel back home. The atmosphere was silent as can be, everyone soundly sleeping "211…212…ah ha, 213." Sliding the card, I opened the door and was greeted to a nice, cozy room. A small bed was on the wall with a T.V. oppositely facing it, resting on top of a dresser. A bathroom was adjacent to the room, filled with the basic luxuries. A small wooden desk was in a corner with a clock that read: 1:39 A.M. A tiny microwave and refrigerator next to it. Right in front of him was a breath taking view of the moon rising up from the waters, the town was still brightly shining yellow below. "This view is nice. Like living in a hotel." My mind was distracted when I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's meee!"

"What do you need?" Unlocking the door, opening to whoever it was.

"Just wanted to ask how our rookie is doing." Lena leaned on the door framing, standing there in pink shorts with a white t-shirt with the Overwatch logo on it.

"It's going great!" Saying sarcastically.

"Ok, I know it's not going how you planned it but it will get better, I promise." She ran up and hugged me, head digging into my chest. "Now get some sleep, you'll need it."

"Then why did you wake up? Just to tell me to go to sleep?"

"I mean….yeah, what else would I do?"

"You are an unusual person Lena, you know that? Also you're the one that should be getting sleep, you have that project to do, remember?"

"Oh yeah, heh, forgot about that. Okay I'm going to bed, bye!" With that, Lena ran off, waving behind her, going back to her room. Shutting the door behind me, shaking my head, smiling. This sleep felt better than ever.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

I was walking around base, going to the gym to work out when the crackling sound of the intercom sounded. "Chase, report to Jack Morrison, ASAP." _Ugh, what now?_ Pushing the door slightly open, I walked into Jack Morrison office, expecting the worse to happen. "You have been going to lessons now for about a week now and I'd like to see how you're doing. Come with me." He led me to a room with rows and rows of guns, gesturing to them all he told me to pick out two. I immediately walked up and picked up an assault rifle and two auto pistols. I grabbed some mags and loaded up, nodding to Jack, confirming I was ready. Before I was set, he walked up to me with a suit and helm. "You will need these. The bots won't kill you but they do hurt." I walked to the bathroom and changed into the uniform like I saw before. I entered the bathroom and slowly putting it on, looking in the mirror, I took a breath and walked back out. Anxiety filled me, but I had enough courage to do it. I hope. "You ready?"

"Okay…" _Why did I say okay? Am I that stupid?_

"Athena, let 'er rip!" His hand swirled and he walked back up the stairs.

"3…2…1…GO!" The female voice said before releasing the door.

I ran up to the short wall for cover. I peeked over to see on up top on a bridge and two in the back, hiding behind two pillars. The scenery was all blue but was slowly changed to a real life scene. I was in some town in the middle of a stone street buildings towering over it, looked like I was in Mexico somewhere. I was hiding behind a car while the two were hiding behind their individual cars. The man appeared to be standing on an overhang. Quickly peeking up I took a few shots and got the man above, his body fell to the ground, slamming. _Now these two._ I tried to peek over but the two bandits keep shooting. Listening to their bullets, they both stopped firing and reloaded. I took that chance to jump over the run down car and surrounded the two and shot them down. A big arrow appeared in the sky, pointing me to a building. I ran on the stone ground and entered the building. Kicking down the door, I rushed in and hid behind a soft, leather coach. About four people noticed me. I peered over and saw one running up the wooden stairs, while three others, pulled their pistols out, flipping the tables sideways. I stood up and fired at them. _That's one and two and ouch!_ I grabbed at my shoulder and fell to the ground. I felt like I actually got shot. Peeking back over I fired at the bandit, taking him out. _I'm to in pain to hold a rifle up or even pistol. Looks like I'll have one hand for use. Hmm, no armor? That's odd._

Sneaking, the wood was creaking when I walked up. I made my way up the stairs and saw that they were ready to fire. Sprinting forward quickly, I sprayed down two before reloading and unloading another mag, running in circles around them.

"He's getting reckless now. Hmm. Lena he reminds me of you. Maybe he's a close range type of soldier, too." Jack's hand on his chin, thinking.

"Ha, as if! But whatever you say boss man." Lena was leaning back in a chair, putting her legs up on the oval-shaped table messing with a piece of paper, folding it into a plane, concentrated. The table was littered with papers and multiple chairs surrounded the desk. A big screen was facing it, looking like they just had a big meeting. A window looking out to the landscape and showed the simulator down below. Four plants, hid in the corner and an elevator was the only exit. This room was silent most of the time, but when there were meetings, it was hectic. In this case, it was quiet, only the sounds of Jack and Lena could be heard.

"But he is good-ow. What the hell?" Rubbing his neck, he turned around, seeing Lena smiling big and waving, giggling right after. Jack saw it gliding down on the gray carpet slowly. He picked up the plane, and threw it back, a stern face, focusing on hitting Lena back. It missed barely but it did make something happen.

"WOAH!" A slam was heard, before silence fell. "Owwie…." Jack turned and saw that she fell back in her chair and was on the ground, rolling around. "Why did you do that?" Slowly getting up, rubbing her head.

"You started it. Don't blame me."

"You made me hurt my head." Still rubbing her head, her cheeks became bloated, and a frustrated look appeared on her face.

"Hey, come here, I didn't mean it." Trying to put his arm around her, trying to cheer her up.

"NO! You are just going to hurt me again." Her hands flinging up in defense, storming out the door, slamming the door behind her.

"Child…" Jack stared at the door for a second before looking back on the simulator.

 _That should be all of them._

"Grab the intel and get out of there." Athena shouted over his thoughts.

 _Right._ This should be it, grabbing the suitcase exiting the buildings. _This should be a walk in the park._ "Holy crap." A bullet smashed into the building behind me as I fell behind a car. _Nothing goes right._ Getting up from my position, I moved me way up the street, firing back at the bandits. _Easy._ The last thing I remember though is collapsing on the ground, vision going black.

"Meh, what happened?" I rubbed my eye, sitting up. I looked up and saw MISSION FAILED, in big red letters, flashing in front of me. I used put all my weight on my leg as I slowly stood up and exited the simulator, the scenery turning back to blue.

"You just got your head blown off. That's what happened." A cowboy came walking up to me.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Call me McCree. Chase, I have to bring you somewhere, come with me." Turning around his red scarf whipped behind him. We walked out and I saw that it was already night. _Full moon._ We ventured to a building with an antenna above it. Opening the door, the room was messy, boxes and other junk filled the room. The center was a table with holographic pictures. Computers were plugged in the wall and a giant screen showing a plane, lit the room. Only the center of the room was lit with the help of the big screen.

"At this age? No, that's suicide!" The monkey from before slamming his fist on the table.

"We have to take risks! We can never do anything without taking risks. Plus she's the best in the business and we have it all set up right now. We're ready." Jack retaliated back.

"But is she!? At least wait another year."

"But imagine the advancement in military power we would have. We would be a force to be reckoned with. What do you say Lena? We have to do this now." Jack pleaded.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Standing up from her seat.

"What's going on here?" I asked McCree, a questioned tone.

"We are deciding on if Lena here, should fly a new test plane. It says it should teleport and all that but she might be a little young for that right now."

"I mean, if she's ready, then send her out, she's twenty-one after all."

"That's what I'm thinking." McCree responded.

"Chase, come here." Jack gestured towards me, still looking at Winston.

"Yes sir." Saluting, he waved me off and I stood silently.

"Do you think that Lena is ready to fly an experimental plane?"

"Yes, I feel that she is ready." I made two fists and bumped them together while saying this.

"Exactly, we are doing this tomorrow Winston, and that's final." Jack pointed at him.

"Fine, but she better not disappear or something." Winston huffing, clearly angry.

"I'll be fine love. Nothing will happen to me." Lena put her hand on Winston's arm, calming him down.

"I hope, I just don't want to see you go at this age."

"Ah, I'll be extra careful, just for you." She said, smiling back at Winston.

"What are we going to call this "project?" I asked.

"Project: Slipstream, in the name of the plane. I'll announce it to everyone tomorrow. For now, get some sleep. It's late." Jack responded, walking out of the room. With that the whole room dispersed.

 _Teleporting planes huh? I got a bad feeling about this._

 **Another chapter down everyone! If you know the lore, yes I know, I'm not following the lore completely due to how I set it up. If somehow you don't know the lore, next chapter should be a treat. Anyways, please leave a review, good or bad. Thanks to rafelretamal for leaving a review. I already typed out the chapter and I saw it, so I tried to refine it, attempting to add your request to this chapter, but next chapter I will attempt to fulfill your request even more so look out. P.S. I LOVE COLDPLAY. I'll see you next time, everyone. Maybe in "Over Time." Who knows?**

 **-Twix**


	4. Surprise

**Hello everyone and welcome back to yet another chapter of The Next in Line! I am absolutely loving this story right now and I have quite a bit of ideas that I have from thinking about it in class. Anyways, I going to stay away from telling a part in this story directly. I don't really want to tell it upfront, you'll know what I'm talking about. Enjoy** **J**

 **P.S. If you see random names, I'm still sticking to a lot of agents being throughout the base. So I'm not just using the 22 Overwatch members and Chase, want to use what I have set for me, you know?**

 **P.S.S This chapter is only about lore, so if you are tired or don't want read that again, skip this chapter. If you are bored or want to read it, go right ahead!**

 **Chapter 4: Have your friends back and They Will Have Yours**

"What do you mean she disappeared?" A fist slammed on the table, shaking it.

"I mean, she's gone. The plane crashed into the ocean but no one is in it. I don't know how else to say it, Winston." A worried watchmen responded, his hands running through his hair. He swiveled around in the chair, hands moving to his face, letting out a cry.

 _What, she's gone? I just talked to her a little bit ago though._

 _"Lena, have fun up there, make us proud."_

 _"You got it." Smiling, plumping down in the cockpit, helmet fitting on her head, giving a thumbs up._

"Are you sure, she's gone?" I asked.

"Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? She's gone, I don't know where she went." His hands shaking in front of him, veins coming out of his head.

"God-Dammit, you tell me where she is." Slamming him into the wall, holding him up by his shirt. I felt someone try to pull me back but I resisted, still holding him up.

"If you kill me, then we won't even have a trace of finding her." Slowly letting him down, I punched the wall, expecting some miracle to happen, but obviously, not even the world moved. "Okay I'm going to attempt some ideas, but I need silence and alone time, especially from you Tucker." Sounded frustrated pointing at me, I waved it off and storm out the room. The sun felt darker than usual, the days were as dark as night.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

I started to drink a lot and I mean a lot. One of the only people I secretly cared about was gone. Sitting and enjoying the view was hard now, just sitting at my desk, chair turned to the outside, beer in hand. That's basically what I did throughout this time. I went on simple missions here in their but I was too emotional to do anything else, until I heard a knock on the door and the creaking sound of the door. "The hell do you want Jack?"

"Hey, don't speak to me like that soldier! Talk to me like that and you'll be even sorrier." Getting right up to my face. "Plus why you drinking now? This won't take away the pain. I tried to get through these past few months of bull-crap but this is especially hard. Now get up and come outside, I have a few words. Humph…call me Jack…no one dares to call me that." Walking out, I gathered with the group, we did our routine salute and were all in line. "As you all know, this is the three month anniversary. This is something we are going to start, having moments of silence. So I asked to please put your heads down and remember all that we have lost- what? WHAT!"

"Yeah, I think we got it." A scientist tapped him on the shoulder.

"Take me. Ugh Tucker, come with." I looked up to a hand motioning me to come. I had bags under my eyes from staying up all night so I want to stay in line and rest my eyes a little but I was curious. Walking into the command room I saw a couple people running around like headless chickens, screaming.

"She's right there, laying in the run way. All we need to do is go get her." Someone pointed at the screen but I was too hung over to hear it. I sat down and that was the last thing I remember.

 **2 WEEKS LATER (P.S. Sorry for a lot of time shifts, I just don't want to go into that much detail that probably some of you have heard a billion times.)**

"Tucker, Tucker, Tucker!"

"What?" I was agitated, all I wanted was sleep and that's it, nothing else. Not even opening my eyes I responded "Where am I?"

"Well you've been only eating and sleeping for the past couple weeks and I wanted you to see something."

"Who are you again?"

"Oh it's Angela."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Slowly getting out of my bed I got up and followed her to the lab. I only saw a light flicker on in a room with someone in the middle. "Lena?" She turned and immediately ran up and banged on the glass.

"Get me out! It's boring in here." I turned to Angela who slowly nodded her head, smiling.

"What are we going to do and why is she blue?"

"Well, she need a device to keep her here, literally. She's blue because she's a living ghost."

"What kind of device and we have a living ghost now?" I questioned.

"Well we'll fix her. We have a chest-piece thing, you'll see it, I actually think it's ready." She typed a few thing before speaking into the microphone. "Winston are you done yet."

I heard a snort, something falling, sounding like jars and a thud. "Uh, yeah, let me just tweak a few things and I'll be right over."

"Looks like he is done." A few moments later, Winston came in and greeted up with a smile and a device with what looked like a harness with white plates around it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well Chase, this is going to keep Lena in our time. I show you right now." Winston entered the room and told Lena to sit. She did as told and took her seat. Angela and I watched from outside look at the ape, making sure he has the right measures. He held up the harness to Lena's body. My jaw started to drop as Lena's ghostly form started to get soldier as her body's started to take physical form, slowly ending at the top of her hair.

"YaaaAAAY! I'm solid now! Thanks Winston!" She jumped out of her seat and hugged Winston and ran up to the both of us, quickly giving us a hug before disappearing, and reappearing at the door. "Did I just?"

"Yes." We all said in unison.

"Well let's go slow pokes! I'm famished!" Gesturing to us to follow as we all walked out, looking as the blue light teleported from place to place.

"Now don't use it to much, it'll overheat!" Winston shouted before getting a response.

"Sure!" Lena was already halfway down the stairs, screaming the response back at us.

 _At least she's back._

 **Don't even say it, I didn't like this chapter either, I would call this a filler because I fell like this is mandatory to do because of the lore. I'll get to more imaginative/original things next chapter and I wanted to make this chapter short because get the boring stuff out of the way quickly to get to the more interesting stuff later. :D**

 **-Twix**


	5. Some Are Closer Than You Think

**I'm sorry about last chapter but no intro this time, let's get straight into it. :D**

 **Chapter 5: Some Are Closer Than You Think**

Bullets hit the ground. Dirt flew up like birds and screaming was heard like is was normal. The sky filled with grey clouds that was followed by rain. Water pounded the ground, knocking at the bullet casings on the ground. "Lena!" I yelled over the amount of noise going on. We were pinned down by a group that named themselves, Talon. They terrorized the world and continued to cause harm. We were missioned to stop one of their attacks. They said it would be easy, just an in and out and come home. I beg to differ. "I need you to flank those guys. I cover you!" I used my fingers to count down from three. One. My knee fell to the ground and I turned to fire upon the opposing side. Bullets flew right past me. Each containing a memory I was very fond of. _Click._ Out of ammo. All I had left was a knife and even that wasn't enough. The next thing I heard was splashing and struggling. I peaked over to see Lena pinning one down, finishing him off.

"We're good." Anger started to fill inside me. She fell the ground holding her device. Blood started to fill the mud, mixing, her thing, and shot clean, right in the middle. Running to her aid, I hid behind a car. I turned her over and saw that she was out cold, blood loss. I looked around to see my fellow companions being gunned down from afar.

"Snipers!" I tried to warn my fellow soldiers but they all fell like flies. I needed to get out of here, get her to a better place. "Pilot start the ship-!" A fire fell into command. The flames spread like it does on paper. Metal parts flew around. I ran. Running with Lena on my shoulders.

"Where are you going Chase? We need you-!" The last thing I heard was a grunt before I looked back and saw my friends. My brothers and sisters being pinned by one knee on the ground, staring right into my soul. But I kept running. But I didn't feel like I was running away from fear or Talon. I was running away from my fears. I kept running until my knees were aching. I found an abandoned hotel building, already looking like it was hit by an earthquake. In fact the whole town looked like something from a zombie movie. Setting Lena down on the counter. I got to work. With the little provisions I had, I managed to patch her up. Using the small piece of cloth I cut with the knife I had and a bandana…which one of my brother's carried around all the time. Well did carry, I grabbed it before I ran here, to give to his family to have something to remember him goodbye. But I wasn't thinking hard enough, my mind was only focused on Lena. I looked back at the wrapping. _I hope this holds._

Plopping down right next to Lena. I caught my breath, not taking the air for granted, I tried to call someone. Someone to get us out of this hell-hole. But only static filled the comms as I threw my earpiece on the ground in front of me. Coughing. I heard coughing before I turned to see that Lena was coughing, indicating, she still had life. "Lena, you are okay. We are going to get you out of here. Just in a little while though."

"Yeah…okay…I just want to see my family again." She lost so much blood, she didn't even recognize me. She sounded drunk and her movement was especially slow. I just let the loud coughing fill the room.

"Check the hotel, I got this one!" A voice quite close responded. His boots clicks and the sound of stone, prickled at his feet.

"Crap." I pulled Lena under the wood desk. Lying beside her, keep my hand on her mouth, trying to keep her quiet. Every step was breath-taking. Every second felt like an hour. He kept walking around the entrance, looking around. That's when I thought I had my hand on Lena's mouth, but she let out a small cough. "Dammit." I whispered, quickly trying to reverse what just happened.

"Come out! Show yourself." His gun quickly flicking to the sound. Hand on trigger.

"Sorry, Lena, need to borrow this." I opened her gauntlets up and flinging out a pistol. Standing right up. I fried and held down the trigger to the last bullet. I need to move. I searched his body like a rat. Managing to pull out a radio, I silently called for helped. To my luck, I heard someone respond on the other side, "Help is on the way." I let out a sigh of breath before slowly falling asleep.

I woke up on a white bed sheet, a light showing me that I was awake. I started to sit up, putting my weight on my elbows. "Hey, sit back. You need rest."

Rubbing my eyes, I felt heavy, "Where's Lena." Letting my legs hang off the edge of the bed, still trying to wake up. I was in a hospital gown. I looked down, in confusion.

"Just making sure you aren't injured. Lena's okay, but you need sleep. Get back in bed." Angela said sternly, using her mom voice, giving me the look like 'do what I say, right now.'

"Can I at least go see her?"

"Fine, but promise me that you will go back to sleep."

"Fine, whatever, just take me to her?" I didn't care that I was in the night gown. Every step closer, what happy but depressing. _What did they do to her? Patch her up and then what, what about her thingy she had on her chest? Isn't that her life support basically?_ The hallway was cold and silent, with the occasional person walking by, giving me a weird look. We came to a room before I was stopped in front of the door with the sign: Critical Condition above it.

"Before we enter, you have to promise me not to freak out." Turning to me, hands on the door.

"Just let me see her." I said trying to see through the blacked out window. Angela opened the door and a wave of death hit me, hard. The door flew open as their memories escaped the room. Line and lines of sheets, coving bodies, filled the room. Then there she was, laying on the bed, sleeping soundly. Winston was hovering over her body, fixing her accelerator.

"Ah Chase, good morning."

"Morning, how is she?"

"She's doing okay right now, good thing you called, any later and she would be gone. Again, but she isn't going to see any mission time for quite a while. Maybe you and her can talk a little more, eh? I'll tell Jack to let you stay with her for the time being." Winston walked out, grinning, elbowing my on the shoulder lightly. I could only pull a smile, shuffling to her bed. I turned back to see Mercy nodding towards me before exiting the room, slowly shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Lena." I sat on the edge of her bed, trying not to disrupt her.

"Ugh, oh hey Chase." She flew her hands up to her eyes. "Where am I and what am I wearing?"

"You are back in Gibraltar and you are wearing a hospital gown. I don't know if you remember but you got shot clean through your thing there. I had to save us both and run from those terrorists and patch you up while I was being hunted down. _*sulk*_ the point is, I'm glad you're ok."

"Saved my butt huh, usually it's the other way around. When can I get back in the field again?" Lena smiled slightly hitting me in the arm.

"In another month or so, you got shot Lena." I gave her a stern look before talking again. "You need to heal."

"But, that's too long. What do I do while I wait?" She wined, her cheeks puffing up again, like a child having a fit, she hit the bed and feel back on her pillow.

"Not sure, but apparently I'm going to be with you until you get back on your feet. I'm like your baby sister, I guess" I responded, trying to sound optimistic, but deep inside, I was excited, this is just what I needed.

"Lovely, we need to get to know each other better anyways. Go grab a wheelchair and let's go do something fun." Smiling, she motioned towards the storage room. I grabbed one and rolled it back and picked Lena up off her bed. She gave me a funny look before I set her into the chair and we were off. _This could only end well._ Rolling out of the medical bay, she looked around like this place was new to her, like she's never been here before, we went to our rooms to change out of our gowns. I changed first into a black shirt with orange gym shorts. I rolled Lena to her room and sat on the edge of the bed, closing my eyes. I didn't want Lena to make her injury worse than it is. Although I respect people's privacy, I am one of those guys. I snuck a peek in here and there. Lena had to change into her outfit with one hand, using the other one to support her. She changed into running shorts and an orange shirt as well, with her logo on it. Plopping down in her chair, she said she was changed. "Let's go to mess hall, I'm starving."

Mess hall was particularly full today, it was around two and usually everyone is back to what they are supposed to be doing but I guess today everyone got a break. "Oh, look at those two lovebirds!" A random guy shouted out. With that everyone turned to see me pushing Lena into the line. Various "you go man" and "that's my boy" were yelled and my cheeks started to grow red. It was nice but a little embarrassing for me at least. Lena enjoyed it. From what I heard, she was single still was looking around. So I thought I had a chance, but she's still single and others guys were hitting on her too.

Lunch was more hyper than ever. I put Lena at the corner of the table and sat around friends I made earlier. The patted me on the back, thinking that we were together, or at least everyone thought that. Finishing our lunch, I had to go to class with Genji, again, but today was easy as he didn't want to "show my up in front of my date" as he said, at least. After the random hand movements, I had to do my miles. I was up to five miles today. _When am I going to run a lot anyways? I'll just skip today._ Deciding on that, I learned it was dark outside anyways. The night was pitch black, which made the stars light up. Lena wanted to go watch a random movie and low and behold, we found and started to watch a romance movie. Locking the door, behind us, I sat on the edge of the couch, leg rest up, but Lena wanted to sit right by me, so she got up herself and laid on my chest. It was spectacular. I pulled the oldest trick in the book and flung my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. I felt closer to Lena that day. **(In Lena's mind)** – _Chase might be the one I was looking for. He handsome, reliable, and all that. I hope he feels the same way about me. Maybe, just maybe, we can be something more._ It was all fine and dandy when we were scared by an intruder.

"McCree, don't do that!" Lena sprung up and sat on my lap. She threw the cup that she had at him. "You know I hate being scared!"

"How did you even get in?" I asked.

"Isn't hard to pick a lock around here son. Plus I heard you two were dating?" McCree was still chuckling, picking up the glass and setting it on the table, turning on the light.

"Not dating, just hanging out." Lena spoke up, falling back into place on my chest.

"Hah 'hanging out,' whatever you say. Don't get to comfy Tuck, you have a mission in five, so get ready." He gestured towards me. I let out a loud sigh. Lena went back to her wheel chair as I wheeled her to command center. I quickly changed into uniform and we left.

"Chase, there you are." I pulled up and we were gathered around the holographic table. "So last mission didn't exactly go as plan. We lost a lot of good soldiers and we can't take another blow like that. So that is why Chase I'm sending you and another girl with you. She's a stealthier type which leads to your mission. You two will SILENTLY take out a high ranking official for a group that has been terrorizing a city in Numbani."

"Talon?" Lena was curious.

"Not Talon, a group that calls themselves the 'Black Death' or 'The Plague.' They are highly trained and will kill on sight. I need you to do this Chase. We need to execute him. Focus on the official then the other guys he has with him. This can turn that group scared and we can roll right in and eliminate them. You got that?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted.

"That's my boy, let me get your partner. Anna Ziegler, get in here!"

"Yes sir!" She ran in saluting. She was young, around nineteen. White, blond, short, but looked a little buff but not that buff. She had glasses on and she wore the same uniform I had. She looked cute though, looked like one of those cute nerds you see sometimes. She gave me a stare before realizing that Jack was standing right in front of her.

"Wait, Mercy's daughter?" I asked.

"No, apparently they just have the same last name. Mercy just adopted her as a daughter, you can say, she's been here for a long time, because she was abandoned as a toddler. Then one day, Angela found her and took her under her wing. Now Angela and Anna have a really strong bond together, so don't mess with this one, or you'll face Mercy, and now I think that she's ready for her first mission. Anyways, this will be your partner. Tucker, Anna. Anna, Tucker." We both shook hands and turned to Jack and saluted as he motioned us off.

"Bye Chase!" The words quickly flew out of Lena's mouth as she waved goodbye. I threw a peace sign, slowly walking out, hearing Lena respond. "What am I supposed to do while he's gone and I thought you said that he would stay with me?"

"I have a coloring book and crayons for you. Don't worry and well, minds can change Lena." Jack handed her the book and a box.

"What do you take me for a child?" Lena questioned, looking down at the objects in front of her. Looking back up, she threw the book and crayons on the ground and gave Jack a dirty look, frustrated, kicking him in the leg, not even flinching. "I don't want that rubbish!"

"Yes. Now get coloring, I want a pretty, lovely picture before I get back. Winston will be in here shortly so you won't be alone. You two can have a tea party together." Jack mimicked her expressions when she is excited or happy, as he fell back into his own character and fixed he suit, slowly walking out with the both of us. "Good luck on your mission you two." Putting his hand on both of our shoulders. "It's going to be quite a fly though, you two should get to know each other. But remember, I want him dead!" He shouted. We continued to walk in silence, til we entered out ship. We strapped in and started to ascend from the ground.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Doing good and you?"

"Fine, thank you."

 **SOME HOURS LATER**

That was basically all that we said. We asked some questions to each other here and there but we were silent. I never knew a person could be so silent but she just sat there on her phone, never looking up. I got bored so I tried to make conversation. "So, where you from?"

"Sweden."

"Ah, it's kind of weird seeing Mercy have a daughter. I couldn't see her with one."

"Adopted." Anna corrected.

"Right, so what are your strengths?"

"I use a bow staff." Anna responded silently.

"How do you get range?" I asked.

"Genji taught me how to use javelins, so I use those. I also heal with my staff, I just slam the ground and it heals in a radius around me."

"Hmm, healing could be useful." The atmosphere returned silent for the next hour or so, when Anna got a text. I was about to fall asleep when the pilot spoke up. _I don't know about this, I hope she knows what to do, she's pretty shy too._

"Alright you two. Gear up, you're here." He said opening up the door, we pushed the rope down and slid down the rope, landing on top of a building silently. I gave a thumbs up and he slowly pulled the rope up by a mechanism and flew off.

 **Longer chapter around 2.9k words, just as much as the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Leave a review on how you like this story so far, I'd love to hear it!**

 **-Twix**


	6. Prodigies

**Same thing. 3…2…1…GO!**

 **Chapter 6: Prodigies**

Kneeling on the edge of the building, I peered through my binoculars. Scanning the area for any potential targets. _Hmm where would I be if I was an official?_ I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked back to see Anna pointing towards the main doorway. Peaking over, I saw a short fat man, walking in with two bodyguards. He looked like a posh man, walking in with a cane, cigar in between his teeth. Two more security guards stood at the door in black suits. An upper level with two more guards, patrolling back and forth. "I reckon you have aim with those javelins. How about you take those two on the upper level."

"Sure." Anna pulled two out and walked back for a running start. Holding both in her hand, she sprinted up and launched the two javelins. They both whistled threw the night, piercing their targets, stabbing the ground.

"Alright we go above." Sprinting across from ceiling to ceiling, we managed the get to second floor without a trace. "So far so good." We slowly walked forwards into a luxurious room, a glass chandelier hung, red carpet, fountain, and multiple doorways leading to different rooms. The only thing was that guards were like bees in a hive, they were everywhere. "I count ten on this level. We take them out quietly, one by one. I'm trusting you that you have my back."

"I got this, don't worry." Anna shrugged off my comment and crouched and jogged towards the first target, silently taking him out. I pulled my silenced pistol took out one by one. While Anna was taking them out with her javelins. Reloading, we made our way down the stairs, peaking around, it was silent. The short guy from earlier, walked into an unmarked room, the two guards, at the door. Two shots, two down. Stalking the door, I put my ear up to the door trying to hear anything of interest but to no avail. "How do we get in?"

"Ugh, we don't have time for this, we break in. Good?"

"Break in! Are you crazy? They probably have guards on guards in there, we'll be mowed down! We are not breaking in." Anna slightly pushed me, giving a frustrated look. _Looks and sounds exactly like Mercy._

"Good." I stepped back and kicked the door down, entering, gun ready, Anna shaking her head. It felt good at the moment, barging in, shooting down guards. I looked around with my pistol, when I heard someone yelling in my ear, static filling. "Chase abort. Abort mission!"

"Whatever." I took the earpiece out, putting it away in my pocket, not giving a care about it.

Back at base, it was pretty silent in the room, being occupied by two individuals. Only the scratching of what sounds like coloring filled the room with the quiet sipping of tea. Lena's head was cocked slightly to the right, she moved her arm, right left, right left, right left. "Ooo, that's a pretty pink." Grabbing the pink crayon, she added it to her picture.

"I can't believe you are actually coloring in that thing. I thought you hated being treated like a toddler. Now look at you, you look like a two year old." Winston stared down at what Lena was drawing. "What are you drawing even?"

"Well, I mean, I don't want to get bored, plus Jack asked for a pretty picture when he gets back, so in your face!" Lena looked up and stuck her tongue out, both of her hands on the table, supporting her weight, she came up to Winston's face, then back to finishing her photo. "And this is two people in each other's arms, sitting on top of a hill, staring into the sunset." She set the piece of paper down and continued to make extra finishes to it.

"That's supposed to be you and Chase, isn't it?" Winston questioned.

"Maybe…." Lena looked away and her voice got lower.

"Heh, Lena has a crush, how cute!" Winston cocked his head sideways. Lena started to blush and her cheeks started to get rosy red.

"Stop it! You're making me blush!" Lena whimpered. **(If you didn't know, Winston and Lena are best friends, so they tell each other things you wouldn't normally say to people. So think of this conversation like that)**

"Ah, you know I'm just playing, it's okay to have crushes, I understand, for me it's just on my kind though. You see I had a crush on this on ape right, super cute, but she zoned me." Winston started to shuffle, his hand went outward, like an elder telling a folk tale.

"Aw, what happened after that?"

"Not sure what happened after that." Winston quickly became saddened and changed the subject. "And you know, Jack was joking right? He didn't really want the picture, he's messing with you."

"Lena, you done with the picture I asked of you right?" Right when Winston made his comment, Jack walked in, looking at the two companions.

Lena's eyes budged, giving a 'told you' look, standing up, giving the picture to Jack. Winston on the other hand, gave a 'really?' look, eyes staring out the window.

"It's beautiful." Jack pulled Lena in and messed with her hair, Lena smiled and was proud about her work. Jack chuckled before speaking up again. "Who are these two?"

"It's a special two." Winston turned in his chair, towards Jack.

"Who? A couple?"

"Kind of, you're on the right track." Winston grinned.

"Is this the Chase and Lena thing I've heard, like all yesterday?" Jack's hands fell down, looking at Winston with concern.

"I'm right here." Lena spoke up, trying to be acknowledged.

"Yeah, that's supposed to be Chase and her." Winston pointed to the drawing.

"Ah, so what is this a crush or something? Lena, I don't want this interfering with your missions." Jack turned to Lena, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hah! Jack's got it!" Winston jumped up and high-fived Jack before falling back in his chair.

Lena made a motion, looking like she tried to clear her mind, getting a little annoyed. Voice getting lower, she tried to mime a teen talking to a father. "Okay dad. It's not a problem, I promise." Lena patted Jack on the chest.

"Whatever, but on the flipside, that's pretty cute." Winston immediately jumped up and the two started cracking up. "Chase and Lena, I can see it. My little girl is growing up." Jack could barely talk as he pretended to paint out the scenery with his hand, arm around Winston, looking up at the sky, getting Winston to see his imagination.

"Boys…" Lena just shook her head, as she left the two in their own world, shoving the paper in her pocket.

"Oh, what do we have here? Two, amateur agents, b-and-eing into my home. Dane Cook reference by the way, love him. But to the point, what do you want on this lovely evening." The official smiled as he plopped down in his chair.

"You, um, need to come with us."

"Oh, why is that? So you can have the glory of killing me? I don't think so, you see, it doesn't work like that anymore boy. I suggest you leave, but consequences will ensue." The man stood back up, pressing a button on his computer, releasing the robots in the room. "Now, you know this but I run a gang, highly deadly. I could even send them to your base without notice. Listen Chase, I know you feel good and all but I know who you care for. I see you, trying to pull a few tricks." Turning around in his chair, he pulled up a live feed, zooming in, he found Lena, walking to mess hall. "That is who you care about, I could end it right now. You'd kill me but people would know about my death, I'm too widely known and my followers would know. So what's the choice? Have a world-wide war or have your friends killed? Clocks ticking, Chase." He pointed to the screen, projecting the scene, gun fights ringing out. It quickly ended though, with most of the Overwatch agents, walking out being thrown down in the center of the base, hand-cuffed. Last to be thrown in the pile was Lena, who groaned, in stress because of her injury, head on the ground, she began to cry.

I turned back violently, my hand covering my mouth. Anna walked up to me with one question. "So what's it going to be?" Hands on her hips, I peeked back, the man still smirking in her chair.

"I'm sorry." I muttered under my breath, patting Anna on the shoulder. I walked back the man, response waiting to be heard.

 **Don't you love cliffhangers? Mean either, but I felt like it had to be done this chapter. So yeah, we peaked 1.1k views so thank you for reading :D See you in the next chapter**


End file.
